iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Five
Number Five is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded, and is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde It was said in The Rise of Nine that Number Five is currently in Jamaica. Number Five's gender is suggested to be female in the novels, however this has yet to be officially confirmed. Any more information on Number Five is unknown. Personality Nothing is known about her personality, but if news stories surrounding her are to be believed then she is very kind and will use her powers to help people when they are in need, for example lifting the concrete off of a man in Argentina. Number Five is believed to have been seen in a memory of Six's in The Rise of Nine. The girl believed to be Number Five who was talking with nine about the places they have been. Physical Appearance She is noted to have blonde hair but this has not been comfirmed. History Five is seen by Four and Nine to be traveling quickly through Brazil when they are looking at Four's bag of crystals that would usually show the Loric solar system but had transformed into a model of Earth. After Four comes to the realization that the other Garde only appear on the it if they have their chests open, they deduces that Five was rifling through his/her chest on a plane that was heading north of South America. Later, after Four and Nine have plugged in the tablet taken from Malcom Goode's hidden chamber, they find that Five had ended up in Jamaica, this time all the Garde had been tracked. Meanwhile, Eight shows Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton the Himalayan cave of prophecies, where the fate of the Garde was foretold in intricate drawings. This wall showed Five sitting a top a cluster of pine trees, throwing something down at some Mogadorians. Legacies Telekinesis Enchancement Relationships Trivia *Number Five is seen by Six in a fantasy that she creates while in an abandoned grocery store in New Mexico, desperate for food. She sees Four, Five, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten all sitting with her at a large table as she prepares a meal for them all. Five is seen socializing with Nine, talking about the places they had been and seen. Later Five gets up and retrieves a chocolate cake for all of them to eat. *Number Five may have been the girl in Argentina who had liften a five-ton slab of concrete that had trapped a man after an earthquake. She was under the alias of 'Sophia Garcia' at the time, living in a small villiage before disappearing. Five's relation to this story is unconfirmed. *Five may have been seen by Adamus Sutekh, who saw a blonde Garde girl being carried by her Cêpan. This may have been Five as One was noted to be a lot older, Two had reddish hair, Seven is brunette and Six had dark hair. *Five is the only member of the remaining Garde not to have appeared in The Rise of Nine physically but she is mentioned. Category:Loric Category:Garde